


Three Sentence Fills

by SamuelJames



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton, Shelter (2007), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, Old Works Being Transferred, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Various fills of differing ratings for prompts at comment_fic and three sentence ficathons where the fills ended up as less than 100 words.





	Three Sentence Fills

_Malory Towers, any, Hogwarts AU  
_

Sally is startled by the voice when she puts the hat on, so startled that she is no longer worried by having everyone in the hall watching her.   
  
"Hmm, a tendency towards jealousy but serious and sensible too, perhaps Ravenclaw though I see something else, loyalty to friends - it had better be Hufflepuff."  
  
Sally smiles and makes her way towards the table of clapping people wondering what the hell is a Hufflepuff?

 

 _Shelter, Shaun/Zach and Cody, Christmas morning_  
  
Cody's eyes are wide when he sees all his Santa presents as if he's never seen so much stuff before and Shaun realizes he probably hadn't. Zach looks so happy at Cody's reactions even if they had disagreed over how much to spend. He turns to Shaun and hugs him whispering thanks, presents don't make everything better but Cody deserves to be spoiled every once in a while.

  
  
_Shelter, Shaun/Zach, domestic_

Sure the special occasions are great, birthdays and anniversaries are important but they aren't Shaun's favorite moments. The moments that he enjoys best are when he and Zach sit quietly working on their respective writing and art projects while sneaking little glances at each other. It's been ten years now and those looks from Zach still get his heart racing and then it's just a matter of who will crack and make the first move, not that either one really minds the distraction.

  
  
_Shelter, Shaun/Zach, romance_

He'd been so nervous that first Valentine's Day handing over his gift unsure of what Shaun would say, he'd been to the mall with its cards, roses and ridiculously priced chocolates and none of it was them, they didn't fit with any pre-conceived notions of romance. Shaun's smile is huge as he looks at the drawing Zach did and Zach realizes why because Shaun's card contains a poem for him. Heated kisses are exchanged and then they head for the bedroom, they don't mind upholding some Valentine's traditions.

  
  
_Star Trek, Jim/Bones, We just won't let this break us_

Most of their classmates are gone and they feel as if they shouldn't grieve because Earth is safe and Vulcan is gone. Jim's almost died countless times, Bones works for hours to stabilize Pike and yet the worry is still there about what the future holds. Bones hasn't told Jim but if they suspend him Bones is going too, Jim's the only reason he's made it this far.


End file.
